Never For Just One Night
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Their love will never last for just one night. Het. Alternate Universe. Award winning story!


Title: "Never For Just One Night"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for nudity and sexual content  
Summary: Their love will never last for just one night.  
Warnings: Het, Alternate Universe  
Word Count: 2,569  
Date Written: 23 May, 2012  
Challenge: For a FurryFicdom LJ comm's monthly challenge  
Award: FurryFicdom's Story of the Month for May 2012  
Disclaimer: Selina "Catwoman" Kyle, Bruce "Batman" Wayne, all other recognizable characters mentioned within, and Gotham City are ﾩ & TM DC comics, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He had suspected the truth long before it was revealed to him on that hot and sultry, Summer night. Sometimes, in Gotham, you couldn't see the stars for all the city lights, but on that fated night, he had traveled especially high, scaling the rooftops in the silver light of the full moon. He loved his city, but he still liked getting away from her when he could, especially on such beautiful nights when the midnight sky looked as though it had been painted by the Master's hand just to remind his subjects that he was still there.

Bruce was tired that night. He was, by no means, as young as he had once been, and he had had a busy night. He'd answered his light twice and thwarted two bank heists as well as stopping the usual, petty crimes like purse snatchers. He was ready to go home, but still had a few more hours yet before he could allow himself to call it a night.

It was by pure coincidence that he looked in that direction when he swung over another bank. He almost didn't see her, but then the moon shifted and its beams caught upon her long, raven black hair. He sighed inwardly, accepting that this was probably his next crime to stop for the night, and swung in closer.

She was just standing in the shadows, her babies coiling around her feet, when he landed silently on the other side of the bank's rooftop. As he waited, watching her to make sure she was going to try to break in to the bank, Bruce found himself thinking back upon when they'd first met. She had been the first woman he had fought, the first lady he'd arrested, and although many other women had seemingly followed her example, the Catwoman remained the most beautiful and sultry one by far.

He'd never met another woman like her. Unlike most of the women with whom he socialized as millionaire Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, the woman underneath the Catwoman's mask, never hesitated to speak what was on her mind and would stop at nothing to help the causes in which she believed. That was part of their problem, unfortunately. She had no qualms in taking from the humans who she felt were destroying the world, and although Bruce knew that a lot of those riches went to furthering her own cause of protecting the cats she called her babies, the Batman could never stand by and let any crime go unpunished.

It wasn't an easy task punishing Selina, however, and not just because she was beautiful and just seeing her tugged on his heart. Even now, watching her in the darkness, he was aware that his heartbeat had paused and then sped up and his breathing was labored. Her touches did funny things to him, and her licks and purrs drove him completely wild and threatened to make him forget that it was his duty to protect those who could not protect themselves and, thereby, bring her to justice. Selina was also a skilled fighter, and Catwoman was the only female he'd ever met who could easily hold her own against him and match him equally.

All of that combined to make her a very dangerous foe, and Bruce reminded himself of that and tried to push everything but the fact that she was about to do wrong again and he had to stop her from his mind. He tried to forget the human part of himself and focus entirely on being the hero he was destined to be, the Batman, and fulfill his duty as such. His blue eyes narrowed beneath his cowl as she moved, and then his breath caught again as she stepped out into the light.

Selina had always been ravenously beautiful as both herself and her Catwoman persona. There had not been a single time that his breath had not caught when he'd laid eyes upon her for the first time upon their meetings. But tonight, his breath caught for an entirely different reason altogether. She was still beautiful, but he had never seen anything quite like her.

She was covered in fur, from head to toe, and her fur coat was as silken and luxurious as the long, raven hair whose tresses had always felt so wonderful to his fingers. She moved with the same sultriness that she'd always possessed, and her babies moved with her, making every step that she did. They curled around her feet. Bruce knew he would have stepped on a dozen of them within just a few feet, but yet Selina moved with them so gracefully that she almost seemed to be dancing.

Something furry and large whisked behind her. He almost called out to warn her, but then he realized that she was in no danger. The furry beast whipping out behind her was a part of her, instead, and he swallowed hard as he watched her tail frisk in the moonlight.

His mind whirled. She wasn't making a move on the bank yet, and he almost considered leaving her to her secrets. She had always been so beautiful, but the beauty he'd seen in her before paled considerably as he watched her now. He was sure there had never been any one more beautiful in all of existence, and he sweated just watching her. It had always been a struggle, both against her and in his own heart, to defeat Catwoman before, but now, he suddenly wasn't so sure that he could ever imprison such a beautiful and wild woman again.

She mewed as she turned her head in his direction. His blood flew like red-hot fire throughout his veins. He swallowed hard again and began to hurt. She had her face turned upwards to look directly at him, and he could see every inch of her furry face. Black fur that he knew already, without touching it, would be even softer and silkier than her hair covered her face. Her whiskers and pointed ears twitched, but from that beautiful face gazed out the same lovely and enchanting eyes whose emerald glow filled his every good dream and some of his nightmares too.

Her tail whisked again, and he knew it was too late. He swallowed hard again; his loins burned. He couldn't run now even if he'd wanted to. If he fled, she'd follow him for she knew he was here and knew that he knew her greatest secret of all. He slipped out from the shadows, hoping his rubber suit would hide the burning pain between his legs and wondering why on Earth she had to be naked.

Cats didn't wear clothes, part of his brain argued, and Selina, tonight, was even more cat than woman. She had always been free and wild, except for the times that he had forced her to endure a cage, and there would be no capturing the wild and feral beauty before him now. He knew already he couldn't do it, and he doubted the entire Justice League could. There was just something so . . . magnificent about her, but even that thought couldn't come close to truly comparing what she was like right now.

She smiled, and his heart fluttered like a million bat wings all beating at once. "Brrruce." There was no Batman and Catwoman tonight, he recognized instantly, nor any condemnation of him watching her and expecting the worst, waiting for her to act like the criminal they both knew she was. She wanted it to only be them, and if he dared be honest, he knew he wanted the same. She was as graceful as any queen as she prowled toward him, her cats, who were of all colors, still entwining around her long legs with every step she made. Just watching her approach made him want to forget everything else, but he knew how dangerous that could be, both for himself and his city. He licked his suddenly dry lips. "Catwoman."

Her pretty face immediately fell. She pouted up at him and closed the distance between them with speed that he found surprising even for her. She leaned into him, her hands that were now more paws than hands sliding up his chest. His suit was already tight, and he could almost feel her fur against his very skin. It wasn't enough, however, and he had to fight the urge to rip off his own uniform so that he could feel her fur against his flesh.

"Does it have to be that way tonight?" she whispered. Her voice had always been seductive. A single purr from her threatened to melt him to his core and chase away all his sense. Yet, tonight, just the way she whispered threatened all of that and promised so much more.

He fought to remain strong. Her hands ran up his chest and stroked his neck. "You know," she admitted, gazing up into his eyes and wriggling against him, "I've been waiting for you all night, hoping the big, bad," she pressed her core against his manhood that was already straining to be free, "Bat would come out to play." Her fingers ran over his exposed mouth and played across his lips. "Does it always have to be business with you? I haven't done anything." Her emerald eyes glowed mischievously; her smile grew. "Yet," she added.

He could barely breathe. His suit was suddenly so hot and tight that he was having trouble just thinking. She stepped closer to him, turned, and rubbed her body against his through his suit. Her hands dropped to the space between his legs, and she stroked him boldly, her long, furry fingers running up and down his massive length. Catwoman had never been one to hesitate in getting what she wanted, and she took no qualms in making her desire plainly known.

She rubbed her face against his as her rear end arched against his thigh. "You could very easily keep me out of trrrouble tonight," she purred, and then she grabbed him right in between the legs.

He was lost, and he knew it. Curse his fragility, he thought, but he didn't want to be saved! He grabbed her arms in his hands and slammed his mouth down against her up turned, grinning lips. His tongue dove into the hot, silken contours of her sweet mouth. Her tongue met his, and she began to purr deeply with him inside of her mouth as their tongues twisted together.

His reaction was immediate. He pulsated against her core and moaned loudly around her mouth. Her hands slid back up his body to his cowl. She started to tug at his mask, and that gentle tug was the one thing that got Bruce screaming back to his senses. His hands covered hers.

She looked up at him through wide, green eyes. Her tail sashayed. "It's not like I don't already know, Bruce," she told him. "There's no one else here. Just you and me."

Meows crept up from all around them. Bruce hadn't even realized it until then, but her cats were not only surrounding her now but himself as well. They prowled all around them. One entwined between his legs; another patted at his boot. Another meow came from somewhere directly behind his head.

Selina smiled, and his worries slipped away. "And my babies, of course." She had already began to tug his mask free, and she now softly caressed the part of his cheeks that she'd revealed. "Don't you trust me?" she asked.

He did trust her, to a point. He trusted her not to hurt him or those he cared for and not to reveal his secret, but he also trusted her to be the same Catwoman he'd always known. It would only be a matter of time, and he'd be having to arrest her again for killing some millionaire who had killed other living beings or robbing another bank.

She leaned forward. Her breasts arched against his chest, sending his heart once more pounding in his ears. Her eyes watched his intently as her tongue ran over his lips. "Just for tonight?" she whispered, proposing a truce. "For one night, can't we be Bruce and Selina?"

"We are both," he said, wrapping his strong arms gently around her lithe waist, holding her tightly against him, and knowing he never wanted to let go of her or of them or of this passion that they shared, this passion that they both knew, secretly, was so much more. She purred deeply and let him hold her.

One by one, he removed his gauntlets behind her back and let each drop to the roof. "You're always going to be Catwoman," he told her, knowing now that he had seen her like this that she truly could no more help what she was than he could stop being the hero he was. "And I'm always going to be Batman."

She stroked his cheek; her sharp, red claws ran lightly over his flesh. "Does that have to stand in our way?" she asked him, but her eyes said so much more. The emerald orbs gazing up into his own blue eyes didn't just ask. They pleaded. They begged for them to have just a few moments to embrace the wonderful feelings that they shared.

He tried to consider her words carefully, but he already knew, in his heart, the answer he would give. This woman didn't just drive him wild. She had sank into every crevice of his heart and soul, and though they might forever be on opposite sides of the law, and thereby never able to admit that love, he could give them just one night. He wanted so much more. He yearned for an eternity spent with her loving him in his arms as greatly as he secretly loved her, but that could not be . . . at least not yet, not while there was still suffering and evil running rampant in the streets of Gotham. Not while there were still lives to protect and souls to save.

"Just one night?" she pleaded, breaking into his thoughts. Her eyes shimmered, and he realized she was fighting to keep from crying. Her cats mewed as pitifully as their mother's eyes looked while betraying her true emotions.

Bruce nodded, took her hand from his cheek, and kissed it. "Just one night," he promised in a husky whisper.

He started to lay her down, but Selina didn't give him the chance. Her happiness and excitement shone on her beautiful, furry face and sparkled in her emerald eyes, and then before Bruce could move again, she had stripped his pants off and jumped him. Her long legs entwined around him. She held as tightly to his flesh as their hearts did to each other. Her yowls and his cries of joy echoed through the night while they became one as they were destined.

She marked his back with her claws as they made wild and passionate love, but she had already marked him long before. She'd had him marked since the first time they'd seen each other. Her heart had marked his, and his hers, and despite the law, despite the lives they fought for that ultimately put them against each other, they would always belong together, always belong to each other, forever.

**The End**


End file.
